SnJ's Sticker Star Royale
by Subuku no Jess
Summary: Based on the Paper Mario game. We all have heard how the Royal Stickers got scattered during the Sticker Fest, but now they will tell you their version of the tale. R&R! Slight Humanization.


**Subuku no Jess' Sticker Star Royale**

**AN: I do not own Paper Mario: Sticker Star, the Mario franchise, or anything else except for any OCs on here or human character designs. Today is the 12th day on the 12th month of 2012. 12/12/12 kind of seems special to me, so I figured I should post up an idea that I had this month. UPDATE: I didn't make the date yersterday, so I'm posting it today on the 13th... sorry about that. Anyway, I have watched gameplay walkthroughs of the new 3DS game, Paper Mario: Sticker Star. I really like the game and the story, especially the boss battles. After watching it, I wondered about the Royal Stickers and if they would have human traits and personalities like Kersti. Thus, this story was born. It's basically somewhat of a retelling of the game, but in Kersti and the Royal Stickers' point of view. Some things will be changed such as silent characters talking and a theory on how Kersti and the Royal Stickers are related. For now, I will tell you this: Mario and Bowser is going to talk in this, Kersti and the Royal Stickers have the ability to transform into human versions of themselves (will be explained later), and extra bits and scenes will be added. I need ideas for Kersti's human form, if anyone would be interested to help me. If any of you have suggestions, ideas, or questions, please review and/or PM. Note that this is my first Mario fanfiction, so positive criticism is needed here. **

**Thank you and enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Paper Mario**

**Sticker Star Royale**

_**Prologue**_

As our story was about to begin, we see an old storybook covered in colorful stickers on a wooden table. The book had the title 'Sticker Star Royale' on it. An unknown narrator spoke up.

_Ahem! Today's story begins one evening during a holiday called Sticker Fest._

The book opened to the Mushroom Kingdom at night, the sky shining with a constellation of stars.

_The Sticker Fest is a celebration of stickers that occurs every year in the Mushroom Kingdom._

Just then, a giant shooting star started to fall.

_On the special night, a sticker comet falls from far beyond the sky.  
_

* * *

In the center of the Mushroom Kingdom, many Toads had gathered around from all over to see the Sticker Comet. They waited in front of a large stage eagerly.

_If everyone concentrates and wishes on the Sticker Comet..._

"Look, there it is!" One of the Toads pointed to the Sticker Comet on its way. All of the Toads cheered and jumped around in excitement.

_... It's said that all of those wishes will come true._

As the Toads were cheering, a certain red-hatted plumber was among them, looking around joyfully as well.

"Oh boy... I can't-a wait for the-a Sticker Fest to start!" Mario said to himself with a smile. At that moment, the curtains from the stage slowly opened and Princess Peach herself appeared under a sign for the Sticker Fest.

"Citizens of Decalburg... and Mario, may I present... the Sticker Comet!" Peach motioned to the sky where the Sticker Comet slowly descended to center stage. As soon as it landed, rope stands circled around it. Everyone cheered. Yes, things seemed to be fine-

THUD!

A large koopa jumped on the stage across the princess and comet, turning to the audience with an open smile, "Hello, Decalburg!"

"BOWSER!" The Toads shouted in terror, panicking as many Koopa Troopas and Goombas invaded the crowd with applause for their king.

"What? Bowser!" Mario frowned to himself with a glare, "What's-a he going to do THIS time?"

"You're all probably wondering why the king of all koopas is doing here." Bowser spoke up loudly, "Every year, this Sticker Comet grants everyone's wishes. With that kind of power, I can take over the whole kingdom!" He tried to come closer to the Sticker Comet when three voices cried out.

"Not this time, Bowser!" Three Toads came from left stage and grabbed the koopa by the tail.

"What? Let GO!" Bowser attempted to get to the comet, but the Toads pulled him back each time like a game of tug-o-war. After a couple of strong pulls, the Toads couldn't hold on much longer and let go, sending Bowser to fall straight into the Sticker Comet.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Peach gasped in fright, Mario's face was in shock, and Bowser's eyes widened as his claw poked the Sticker Comet, making it glow brightly.

"Mama-mia!" uttered Mario.

SHWOOSH!

The glowing comet blasted up into the air, knocking Bowser off stage. Everyone closed their eyes to shield from the light. Princess Peach opened her eyes and looked at the sky, confused. "Huh?"

* * *

In the night-time sky above the Mushroom Kingdom, the Sticker Comet flew up until it stopped and sparkled in place. Voices started to whisper from inside.

"Wha- Who woke us up!" A young male voice asked aloud.

A younger female voice spoke up, "Are we going to grant wishes?"

"We gotta go out and see now!" An older male voice suggested.

At that moment, the Sticker Comet exploded into a bright light along with a deep voice shouting, "Scatter!" The comet split into six glowing orbs that each went to different places.

The first orb was a bright red color and it shot like a fireball towards the country side.

The second orb, a yellow/orange color, zipped across the hot desert rapidly.

A dark purple orb seemed to move and bop to unheard music as it went into the sea.

The next orb, which was bright blue, took its precious time to float down towards a land covered in snow.

The fifth orb that glowed a green color grew slowly in size as it flew into a tropical jungle where a volcano was located.

Finally, the sixth and last orb of light fluttered down back to Decalburg, turning slowly into a large gold crown sticker with a red ruby on it. It started its way on stage where Peach, Mario, and Bowser stood there gawking along with the crowd. The crown sticker drifted until it landed softly on Bowser's head. Everyone jumped back, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Hey, why is everyone lookin' at me like that?" The koopa king wondered, not noticing a difference. Before he could speak again, the crown started to glow, making the ground rumble and shake. Bowser's eyes flashed golden and black waves of energy emerged from the sticker while the audience just stared in awe at the transformation.

In a few seconds, Bowser had turned all sparkly with glowing yellow eyes and the crown sticker on his head made him look imposing. He turned to face the crowd and let out a deafening, **"ROAR!"**

The noise caused a large dark tornado that blew the Koopa Troopas, Goombas, and Toads away, sending them flying everywhere.

**"Mario..." **Bowser droned angrily, slowly advancing to the plumber and the princess. Peach gasped and backed away, scared. "Oh no..."

"Don't-a worry, Princess. I'll handle this!" Mario reassured, getting ready to do battle with Bowser like he always did. He ran straight for the koopa and jumped high while Bowser roared loudly.

"Wait, Mario!" Peach raised her hand to stop them, but it was too late. Mario jumped on Bowser's head and everything turned white. It stayed like that for a moment as the narrator spoke for the last time.

_This is the story of Mario and The Royal Stickers..._

In the background, Bowser's deep roar was heard before five voices that came from the Sticker Comet seemed to cry out from the distance.

"Destroy Mario?"


End file.
